Day of Honor
by SciFiMan
Summary: *Complete* Megatron goes after Bin Laden. Rating has been raised for violence.
1. Our Darkest Hour

Day of Honor  
  
By SciFiMan  
  
Author's Note: I don't own the Transformers. They are owned by Hasbro and Takara.  
  
This story deals with the tragic events of 9/11. This is the story of what would have happened if the Autobots were there to help that fateful day.  
  
=============================================================  
  
September 11.  
  
It was a normal Tuesday morning at Autobot Headquarters. Blaster and Jazz had their music cranked up to intolerable levels. Ratchet was making scheduled repairs to several of his comrades. The Dinobots were outside training. Optimus and Ironhide were talking about life on Cybertron before the Great War started. Bumblebee and Spike were outside driving. Perceptor was busy in the lab.   
  
Blaster had just turned down his volume and was scanning the civilian airwaves. He then heard something that made his insides turn.   
  
"Just a moment ago, building one of the World Trade Center has just fallen to the ground." Said the man on the radio.  
  
"Jazz, do you think this was a Decepticon attack?"  
  
"I don't know. I'll transform and keep playing the news." Jazz converted to his Porsche mode and used his powerful system to pick up the news.  
  
"A jumbo jet crashed into the side of the building. Communications from the jet before the crash indicated a terrorist hijacking."  
  
"What are terrorists?" asked Jazz.  
  
"I think they're really bad humans who do bad things to humans to try to get into a position of power."  
  
"We better tell Prime about this."  
  
Blaster then transformed and landed in Jazz's front seat. Jazz then sped off toward the Autobot base.  
  
Inside the Autobot base, Optimus was listening to the news on Teletran 1.  
  
"Autobots, we must help the humans. We must go to New York City. Autobots, transform and roll out." Prime transformed into his semi truck mode. The Protectobots transformed as did Ratchet. Their services would be desperately needed. Hoist and Grapple transformed because they knew they would be needed as well. The rest of the Autobots transformed as well. The area would have to be secured. The Dinobots boarded Skyfire and everyone exited the base and began their journey to New York City.   
  
When the Autobots arrived in New York City, they were shocked by what they saw. The destruction was awful. They saw the destruction and it really hit them hard. They had heard on the radio that it was humans had done this. This revelation shocked Prime. He could have believed it if someone had said Megatron was responsible for this. He had a strange feeling the Decepticons were involved somehow, but for the time being, he had to help the humans.  
  
"Prime, what do you want us to do."  
  
"Protectobots, Ratchet, patrol the area and proceed to help treat the humans casualties. Hoist, Grapple, Dinobots, give the humans assistance in moving the debris."  
  
"Dinobots, transform." Ordered Grimlock as he transformed into a Tyrannosaurus Rex. Swoop, Snarl, Slag, and Sludge proceeded to do the same. Blades, Powerglide, Cosmos, Swoop, and the Aerialbots took to the sky. A no fly zone had been established and they were the only exceptions. Hot Spot and Inferno joined the firefighters who were fearlessly battling the blaze. First Aid, Ratchet, Ironhide and several other Autobots were busy transporting civilians to medical facilities. Skyfire remained on the ground to receive loads of humans and take them to hospitals. He transported the patients who needed very fast medical attention.  
  
Jazz, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Bumblebee, Trailbreaker, Gears, Wheeljack, and Hound were busy transporting the people who had very minimal injuries. These were the people who just needed to get out of the area.  
  
Perceptor was helping scientists in the area investigate the wreckage of the airplane.  
  
"It appears that that this jet exploded with a very large payload of fuel." Said Perceptor. "Are you sure there was no Decepticon activity involved?"  
  
"We are completely sure, Perceptor."  
  
"This situation perplexes me."   
  
Hoist and Grapple were busy with the wreckage.  
  
"Grapple, hold up this piece of the building while I help these people." Grapple transformed and used his crane mode to hold the building up while Hoist sifted through the rubble and pulled out several people. Hound came over and moved the wall so Grapple could be used elsewhere.  
  
"Thank you, Hound." Said Grapple.  
  
"No problem. You're needed over there." Said Hound as he pointed in the direction of some workers.  
  
"I'm on it." Grapple went on to help with other parts of the area.  
  
Prime was at the area designated as central command for the rescue efforts.  
  
"Blaster, transform and scan the radio waves."  
  
"Gotcha Optimus." As soon as Blaster transformed, he picked up a radio message from the President.  
  
"My fellow Americans, moments ago, the Pentagon was attacked. One of the walls was taken out. It was attacked by a passenger jet hijacked by terrorists. Another plane was taken down in Pennsylvania. In the last few moments of communications, it is apparent that the passengers tried to stop the terrorists before they could reach their target. It is unknown what their target was. One possibility is that they were targeting Air Force One. All airports have been shut down indefinitely and strict no fly zones are being enforced. Please continue to pray for our country and for our citizens in this time of sorrow. Thank you."  
  
"Optimus to Ratchet. Do you read me?"  
  
"I here you Prime."  
  
"Take a unit of Autobots and head to the Pentagon. Another attack has occurred there."  
  
"Will do."  
  
Ratchet, Jazz, Prowl, Hound, and Ironhide transformed and raced for Washington DC.  
  
"Perceptor, what have you found?" asked Optimus.  
  
"I did not tell the humans, but I have found traces of Decepticon explosives in the fuel residue on the pieces of metal we found."  
  
"That's not good. If the Decepticons are involved, anything could happen."  
  
"I agree. Megatron is very power hungry. But this does not seem like something he could accomplish by himself. Perhaps he has aligned himself with a human who has connections in the airport."  
  
"That may very well be. But for now, we have no evidence. We must wait for Megatron to show himself. Otherwise he will know that we are on to him. We must use careful strategy."   
  
At the Pentagon, the Autobots arrived in time to help.  
  
"Autobots, thank God you're here. We still have some of our people inside where the wreckage is."  
  
"Jazz, Ironhide, Hound, move the debris. Prowl, you and I will go in there and get those people out."  
  
The Autobots worked through the afternoon to move enough debris for Prowl and Ratchet to be able to enter the building. When a path was clear, the two transformed and entered the building. They turned on their headlights because it was very dark.  
  
"There they are." Said Prowl. The two of them transformed and began to sift through the rubble. They found several people. Ratchet transformed and the people were loaded into him.  
  
"Let's get out of here." Said Prowl.  
  
"Is that everyone?" asked Ratchet.  
  
"Yeah. I'm not picking up any more life signs. If there is anyone left in here, it's too late for them."  
  
"Alright." When the two began to roll, they heard a rumbling.  
  
What was that?" asked Prowl. Before they could move any further, the debris landed on top of them.   
  
After a few hours, Jazz, Ironhide, and Prowl were able to dig them up.  
  
"You two all right?"  
  
"We're fine." Said Ratchet. "The humans are alright also. Just a few minor injuries among them."  
  
"Was anyone still inside?"  
  
"We couldn't detect anymore life signs."  
  
"Let's get back to Prime and report in." The Autobots then transformed and rolled out into the evening horizon. The searches would continue through the night, but the Autobots needed to regroup and recharge themselves. They would continue again in the morning.  
  
=============================================================   
  
What will happen next?  
  
Are the Decepticons involved?  
  
Stay tuned and find out. 


	2. An Unholy Alliance

Day of Honor, Part II  
  
By SciFiMan  
  
Author's Note: Still don't own anybody. Please don't sue.  
  
=========================================================  
  
  
September 12  
  
Three jets flew over the skies of Afghanistan. One was red, one was blue, and the other was black. They were the seekers: Starscream, Thundercracker, and Skywarp. The jets landed at the opening of a cave. A gun and a tape deck came out of the jets and transformed. They were Megatron and Soundwave. The seekers then transformed. The Decepticons walked into the cave and eventually found the man they were looking for.  
  
"Mr. Bin Laden," said Megatron, "we have come to receive our end of the bargain."  
  
"And so you shall. Please, take all that you want. My wealth will supply you and your troops for years." said Osama Bin Laden.  
  
"All we need is enough to power our ship for our return to Cybertron. Soundwave, prepare the energon cubes."  
  
Soundwave dispensed the glowing cubes from his cassette compartment. The seekers grabbed the cubes and attached them to the oil reserves. They filled the cubes and transformed to load them up. Soundwave ejected Rumble and Frenzy who were ordered to load the energon cubes into the seekers.  
  
"We will be back for more at a later time." said Megatron.  
  
"As I said, if you helped me, you would be allowed to take all the energy you needed. Thanks to your assistance, I will soon be ruler of the world."  
  
"And the Decepticons will rule Cybertron. Decepticons, return to base." The Decepticons then flew away with the energy they had been given.  
  
At ground zero, the Autobots had just arrived to help with the cleanup.  
  
"Jazz, let's go inside." said Ratchet.  
  
"Yeah. I can play my music to help people find us. All they'll have to do is follow the sound."  
  
"Good thinking. As long as you don't play it so loud they don't run away."  
  
"I know that. If I play it too loud, we'll have rock and roll with real rocks."   
  
The two of them then transformed and entered a tunnel in the debris.  
  
"Aerialbots, patrol the skies." said Optimus. The five robots went into their jet modes and headed for the skies.  
  
"Dinobots, clear the debris." said Optimus.  
  
"Dinobots transform." said Grimlock as he transformed to T-Rex mode.   
  
Up in the air, the Aerialbots were given a surprise courtesy of the Decepticons.  
  
Starscream, Skywarp, Thundercracker, Dirge, Ramjet, and Thrust began to fire on the Aerialbots.  
  
"Die Autobots." said Starscream as he fired a volley of missiles at Silverbolt, leader of the Aerialbots.  
  
"Aerialbots, form Superion." said Silverbolt. The Aerialbots each transformed into their third modes: the components of Superion.  
  
"You Decepticons are finished." said Superion.  
  
Superion grabbed the nose cones of Dirge and Thrust and swung them together so they collided with each other. Ironhide and Hound shot down Ramjet and Thundercracker. Superion punched Skywarp and brought him down.  
  
"Decepticons, retreat." said Starscream. The other Decepticons took off and followed Starscream.  
  
The Aerialbots then separated and resumed their patrol.  
  
In the debris, Jazz's music brought several people to him and Ratchet. After several hours of searching, Jazz and Ratchet couldn't carry any more people.  
  
"Let's get these people to a hospital and then come back for more." said Ratchet. The two of them came out from the debris and sped off toward the Hospital.  
  
The Dinobots efforts paid off as well. While sifting through the debris, they found twelve people.   
  
"Perceptor, how is the analysis of the wreckage coming along?" asked Prime.  
  
"We are having minimal success. Most of the debris is too burnt to be able to be used. On what is left of the debris, I am finding heavy concentrations of Decepticon explosives residue."  
  
"The humans are suspecting an Arab man named Osama Bin Laden is behind these attacks. It is possible that Megatron is working with this man. It has been reported that he has a lot of money and can fund large-scale attacks such as these. He also has access to many resources. Perhaps it is possible that Megatron in merely interested in these resources."  
  
"It is very possible indeed. I will continue to analyze the useable materials for clues indicating the identity of the attackers."  
  
While Jazz and Ratchet were away, Ironhide and Blaster took over the efforts of looking for people in the debris. The plan worked for them as it did for Jazz and Ratchet. The people were drawn to Blaster's radio and were able to find rescue. When Ironhide and Blaster left to head for the hospital, Jazz and Ratchet were waiting to go back inside.  
  
Trouble was brewing at the Decepticon base.  
  
"You fools have failed me again." Megatron yelled to the seekers.  
  
"It was not our fault, Megatron. All of the Autobots were waiting for us like I told you. It's all your fault. You should have given me more troops to command." said Starscream.  
  
"I gave you all you needed to attack flesh creatures with minimal defenses and could not take advantage of it. Your terrible leadership is the reason you failed." Megatron then proceeded to blast Starscream.  
  
"That is what will happen to anyone who dares to defy me again. Now, we must plan our attack against the Autobots."  
  
"I recommend a full scale attack at dawn." said Soundwave.  
  
"I like your plan, Soundwave. Decepticons, prepare for battle. We shall attack at dawn." 


	3. Attack on Ground Zero

Day of Honor Part III  
  
by SciFiMan  
  
=================================================================================================  
Here I am with the next chapter of my Transformers version of 9-11. Over the last few weeks I have seen several new stories dealing with this subject in the Transformers section. I have read them and I found them very good. It took me a long time to decide to write this story or not. I believe it was good to see these stories. I wrote this story because I had never seen a story like mine before. I always write stories people had never thought of. Maybe we'll see more 9-11 fics in other categories. I would love to read them. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. If you enjoyed it, please leave a review.   
=================================================================================================  
  
September 13  
  
The sun had just risen over New York City. It was hard to see because the air still had a lot of dust circling around in the air. Blaster was sitting alone that morning in his radio mode listening some rock music. He sat there thinking. He had seen so many things over the past few days that it reminded him of the war back on Cybertron. He had seen an attack carried out in cowardice. He had seen countless lives destroyed. It was too much for him to handle. He finally realized that he needed to talk to someone. He transformed and walked over to the area that had become the temporary base of operations for the Autobots.  
  
"Good morning, Blaster." said Perceptor as Blaster passed him.  
  
"Not much, yet. Is Prime around?"  
  
"He's in a meeting with Jazz and Ratchet. They're going over what we are going to do today."  
  
"What have you heard?"  
  
"I haven't heard much. Right now, we're almost to the point where we won't be finding anymore of the humans alive. Soon, they'll be able to finish the clean up by themselves. It is possible for there are going to be survivors for several more weeks, but the humans said they could get them out. We'll probably be returning to base in the next few days. Why do you need to speak to Prime?"  
  
"I just wanted to talk about this whole thing. I just don't feel like myself."  
  
"I understand. I am also feeling the effects of our 'round the clock rescue efforts."  
  
"At least I ain't the only one. Thanks for the talk. I think I'll just try to catch Prime later." Blaster then walked off.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Meanwhile, at the Decepticon Headquarters, Megatron and his troops were preparing for battle.  
  
"Scrapper, are your new weapons ready?" asked Megatron of the Constructicon leader.  
  
"Yes, Lord Megatron. We are loading them up as we speak."  
  
"Excellent. Soundwave, are the Decepticons ready."  
  
"Yes, Megatron."  
  
"We are finally going to destroy the Autobots." said Starscream.  
  
"For once, you are correct." said Megatron. "While the Autobots are worrying about those pathetic humans, we will wipe them out and rule the world."  
  
"What will you do with that really annoying one?"  
  
"Do you mean Mr. Bin Laden?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"We will appear to be an ally of his for a short time. After that, we will destroy him when he least suspects it. Then there will be nothing standing in our way."  
  
"The Constructicons have finished loading their weapons into Astrotrain." said Soundwave.  
  
"Excellent. Decepticons, to New York City."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
It was about 8 a.m. that morning in New York City. Ironhide sat by himself in a secluded area of the debris. He sat there thinking. He had seen the damage the Decepticons had done to Cybertron and how it still affected Cybertron even after so many years. He hoped that the same thing would not happen to Earth. He had seen so many wonderful things on Earth. He had met many great people. He had seen the normal way these people live change dramatically in the blink of an eye. He knew that war was a living hell.  
  
He then heard a rumble in the air. It sounded like a number of human fighter jets.  
  
"The air units aren't supposed to be here until 10 a.m." he said to himself. "I better go warn Prime." He transformed into his van mode and drove down the trail that had been cleared for vehicles to travel.  
  
When he got there, Prime, Jazz, and Perceptor were planning the day's events.  
  
"Is there something we can do for you, Ironhide?" asked Prime.  
  
"I heard what sounded like a swarm of jets headed for us."  
  
"They shouldn't be here yet."  
  
"That's why I came here."  
  
"Go tell the Aerialbots to check it out."  
  
"Will do, Prime." Ironhide then transformed and headed for the area that had been assigned as quarters for the Autobots.  
  
"Silverbolt, Prime wants you guys to track a disturbance to the east."  
  
"It's probably just the patrol jets." said the Aerialbot leader.  
  
"They're not due for another two hours."  
  
"Alright, we'll check it out. Aerialbots, transform." The five Transformers assumed their jet modes and went to check out the problem.  
  
The Aerialbots were in for a surprise. After several minutes of flying, they came face to face with the entire Decepticon army.  
  
"Decepticons, attack!" commanded Megatron. The Constructicons jumped out of Astrotrain and combined into Devastator. The Aerialbots responded by forming Superion. Devastator had a surprise. He pulled out the Constructicon's latest weapon, a powerful energy sword. Devastator struck Superion with such a force that the mighty robot was separated into the individual Aerialbots.  
  
"Silverbolt to Optimus Prime, do you read?"  
  
"This is Optimus."  
  
"We got Decepticons. We got lots of them. We need backup."  
  
"We have your coordinates. We'll meet you there."  
  
"Aerialbots, draw them away from the debris." said Silverbolt. The Aerialbots transformed and flew straight at the Decepticons. They each took out a Decepticon as they flew by.  
  
"Decepticons, destroy them." ordered Megatron. Starscream and the Seekers transformed and flew after the Aerialbots.  
  
After a few minutes, Optimus and the other Autobots arrived to stop the Decepticons.  
  
"You're not going to stop the rescue efforts of the humans." Optimus said as he transformed. "Autobots, attack."  
  
The battle began. Prime and Megatron locked up in combat. Megatron sent Prime flying with a powerful kick. Prime retaliated by shooting Megatron upon landing.  
  
"Constructicons, merge and attack."  
  
The Constructicons merged and pulled out the energy sword they had constructed.  
  
Meanwhile, the Aerialbots were locked in combat with the Seekers. Starscream and his troops chased the Aerialbots behind some buildings.  
  
"Where are the Autobots?" asked Starscream.  
  
"I don't know." said Dirge.  
  
"Then find them." The Decepticon jets split up to find the Aerialbots.  
  
Thundercracker and Skywarp wandered into a dark building in search of the Aerialbots.  
  
"Come on out Autobots and face your doom." said Thundercracker.  
  
"Not today." said Fireflight as he hit Thundercracker with a steel beam, knocking him out. Slingshot did the same to Skywarp.  
  
"Let's get out of here." said Slingshot.  
  
"Good idea. Let's find the others." said Fireflight.  
  
Air Raid, Skydive, and Silverbolt were being hunted down by the other Seekers. The seekers couldn't find the Aerialbots and decided to rejoin the battle.  
  
"They've probably gone back to fight the others." said Starscream. "Transform and head back."  
  
From a distance away Silverbolt decided on his next course of action.  
  
"We should head back too. Let's find Fireflight and Slingshot and get out of here."  
  
At the debris area, Devastator had taken down a number of Autobots with his energy sword.  
  
"Die, Autobots, die!" exclaimed Megatron. Starscream and the other seekers returned to the battle.  
  
"Have you disposed of the Aerialbots?" asked Megatron.  
  
"We lost them." said Starscream.  
  
"We will find them after these Autobots fall."  
  
Defensor tried to attack Devastator, but was knocked down by Devastator and separated into the separate Protectobots.  
  
"We have to get that sword away from him." said Ironhide.  
  
"How are we going to do that?" asked Tracks. "We can't get near him."  
  
"I'll mix him up with my sound and light show." said Jazz. He then transformed and cranked up the music. It worked. Devastator dropped the sword just as the Aerialbots arrived. Silverbolt caught the sword and the Aerialbots combined into Superion. He then wielded the sword on the Decepticons. The Autobots opened fire on the Decepticon forces. The onslaught and Jazz's music caused the Decepticons to retreat.  
  
"Decepticons, retreat." ordered Megatron. The Decepticons then flew off.  
  
"What are you going to do now, Megatron?" asked Starscream.  
  
"It is not worth our time to deal with the Autobots. We are going to steal Mr. Bin Laden's resources so we may plan our ultimate attack on the Autobots."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. There is one more chapter to go. Next time, Megatron tries to take Bin Laden's resources by force. Stay tuned to see what happens. If you have enjoyed this story so far, I beg of you, PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW. It really helps my fragile ego. 


	4. Megatorn's Vengeance

Day of Honor, Part IV  
  
By SciFiMan  
  
  
Author's Notes: I'm sure you all know this, but I still have to give you guys the standard speech. This is mostly to save myself from some very hefty legal bills. I do not own the Transformers. They are owned by Hasbro and Takara. Dreamwave also has a license to them. I am merely borrowing them for a while to tell this story. So, with that out of the way, please enjoy this story.  
  
  
If you liked this story, please leave a review. This is the final chapter of this story.  
  
===========================================================================================  
September 14  
  
Megatron and his Decepticons flew over the skies of Afghanistan. His plans of domination had failed for the moment. He had once again been beaten by the Autobots. He was heading for Osama Bin Laden. Megatron knew of the energy resources that would be available to him. He decided it was time to take the resources by force.  
  
"What is your plan, Megatron?" asked Soundwave.  
  
"It is simple. We will attack as soon as we can see them. We will take the energy resources for ourselves. With them, we will build our ultimate weapon to destroy the Autobots."  
  
It was a few minutes later when the Decepticons arrived in the Afghani skies.  
  
"Decepticons, attack!" ordered Megatron.  
  
The military base was taken by surprise. Several jets were sent up to defend against the Decepticons, but their efforts were futile.  
  
"Soundwave, form the energon cubes. Also dispatch the cassettes to assist you with the energy transfer." said Megatron.  
  
"As you command, Megaton. Laserbeak, Ravage, Rumble, Frenzy, eject. Operation: Energy Collection." The cassettes ejected and transformed to collect the energy.  
  
Starscream and the Seekers were sent to the airfield.  
  
"Destroy them all." said Starscream. "Don't let any of them survive." Thundercracker and Skywarp took out the defense posts while the others began to destroy the jets on the runway. Any human in their way was shot and killed.  
  
Astrotrain, Blitzwing, and the Insecticons attacked the ground forces. The tanks and armored transports that came to them were useless. They were quickly destroyed.   
  
The Constructicons built a device to block out radar signals from the area. Megatron wanted no one to know of his plans until he was long gone.  
  
After the forces outside were eliminated, the Decepticons went inside the base. It was simply carnage. The Decepticons were merciless. Every human in the base was shot and killed. Megatron went into the command room of the base. He had found Osama Bin Laden.  
  
"What are you doing Megatron?" asked Bin Laden. "We had an agreement."  
  
"And you actually believed me? I thought you were smarter than that. Starscream, shoot the guards." Starscream then vaporized the guards and Megatron grabbed Osama.  
  
"You are coming with me." said Megatron. We have some business to take care of."  
  
With that, Megaton ordered the Decepticons to return to base. Megatron placed Osama into Starscream.  
  
"If you harm him, I will personally kill you, Starscream. I want to take care of a few loose ends. Decepticons, grab the energy and return to base."  
  
  
  
At the Decepticon base, things were very busy. A small amount of what the Decepticons had taken was used to replenish a dwindling power supply. The rest was placed into storage units.   
  
"Very soon, Starscream, we will be able to conquer the Autobots. My master plan can now be carried out."  
  
"And what exactly would that be?"  
  
"You will find out in due time. Has the prisoner been secured?"  
  
"Yes, he has."  
  
"Very good. You may have some fun with him, just do not kill him. I want to do that personally."  
  
After Starscream left, Megatron went over to a communications panel.  
  
"Megatron to Cybertron."  
  
"Shockwave speaking."  
  
"Is everything ready on your end?"  
  
"Affirmative. We are awaiting the energy resources."  
  
"Very good, they will be sent to you shortly. The human known as Osama Bin Laden was a very gullible person. He served our plans quite excellently."  
  
"As we thought. Shockwave out."  
  
Megatron got up from the station and went down to the torture area. Starscream had done an effective job. Osama was beaten and bloody. He was hanging on to life by a thread.  
  
"Excellent work, Starscream."  
  
"Thank you, Megatron."  
  
"You are a very stupid human, Mr. Bin Laden. You must pay for your stupidity." Megatron raised his blaster and shot Bin Laden at point blank range. Bin Laden was disintegrated in the blast.  
  
"Our work has just begun, Starscream. We must get to work if we are to destroy the Autobots."  
  
  
===========================================================================================  
  
September 15  
  
It was a cold morning in New York. The Autobots had been gathered at ground zero. The government of the United States wanted to honor the Autobots for their efforts to help. The mood was somber that morning. It had only been a few days since the attack orchestrated by Megatron and the Middle East.   
  
"Are you worried about a Decepticon attack?" Asked Ironhide to Optimus.  
  
"I always worry, my friend. Today I am putting those worries aside. The Humans have asked us to be a part of their ceremonies today. Today is a day that should not be filled with worries. Today is to be a day of remembrance. Friends and family have been lost. Today, the humans want to put aside their personal fears and worries to remember their loved ones."  
  
"I guess you have a point, Prime."  
  
A few hours later, the ceremonies had concluded. Optimus Prime was getting ready to gather his troops and return to base when the mayor of New York City came up to him.  
  
"Optimus, I can not thank you enough for what you have done for my city. I thank you and the people of New York City thank you. Without your help, we would still be sifting through the first few feet of debris."  
  
"Your thanks are we need. This world is a unique one. You live in a world full of resources that many planets would want to conquer at the mere mention of it. You are a strong people who are capable of defending themselves. I am quite surprised this planet has not been conquered yet."  
  
"We love our freedom, and we will fight until the end to make sure we see it continue to be ours."  
  
"That is how we Autobots feel. We will continue to fight until the Decepticons are no longer a threat and we can enjoy our freedom."  
  
"Perhaps people and Transformers are not that different when you think about it. Some people are capable of evil, Like the Decepticons, and some people will fight for what is good, like you Autobots. Perhaps our only difference is that Transformers are made of circuitry and metal while humans are flesh and bone."  
  
With that, Optimus turned to his troops. "Autobots, transform and roll out." The Autobots then headed toward their base. All was calm for the time being.  
  
===========================================================================================  
  
Well, that's it for this fic. I hope you all enjoyed it. I had a lot of fun writing it. Thank you all for taking the time to read this.  
  
If you want to know what the Decepticons did with the energy they stole, read my story "Losing The Fight". 


End file.
